Dreams of a Strange World
by akys.angelo
Summary: Edward Cullen is the much-loved son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Or so he thought. He discovers he is not who he thought, he was. Shocked by the betrayal of trust from the ones he loved the most he embarks on a journey to save himself from lies.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them I stole them all *runs away sobbing***

Chapter 1 – Belief

I stepped out of the Volvo into the garage. I was still and eerily quiet.

It was unusual; normally my family would be flitting around to try to sort out various problems or sometimes, just sorting out Emmett. But not today they were away visiting Carlisle's long time friend Eleazar and his family the Denali's, in Alaska.

As I trudged in to the house a wave of dread came over me. Tanya was coming down tonight. Oh Joy. Tanya was my long-term girlfriend.

Emmett joked that the only reason we had lasted so long was because we lived 4000 miles apart. Part of me agreed with him. Tanya was in all honesty a bitch.

If she was talking about someone then most of the time she was talking to them. When she came down I would get earfuls of gossip that I really didn't care about and to make it all the worse she actually thought I was interested in what she had to say so she was contently asking my opinions and advice.

I mentally groaned at the thought of this. I decided to try and finish cleaning out the loft, which we had started but not finished on Saturday. In the living room, a note from my mother informed me that there was garlic bread and lasagne for Tanya and me.

I smiled, my family was good. We have had our good and bad times but yet I loved them more than any thing else in the world.

Rosalie and Jasper; who were dating Emmett and Alice respectively were not related to us. But they had unusual, to say nothing of exceptionally strange parents.

They were travelling zoologists who travelled round the world most of the year, and only return to see their children on an irregular six-month basis.

Alice and Japer were on the most contrasting couples I had ever met. On one hand Jasper personified all forms of calm. Alice was more like the American dream Work hard & shop hard.

Another comparison was to look at it like Jasper was morphine and Alice was adrenaline. But they balanced each other out; they were not complete without each other.

Emmett and Rosalie's relationship was easier to under stand, you could say it was shallow but it was also strong like a tree root, they would never let go of each other.

But mostly it came down to the need for or lack of control. Rosalie needed to control and Emmett needed controlling. A match made in control freak heaven I thought as I climbed the last set of stairs to the loft.

Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I had cleaned out the left side of the loft on Saturday but the right side still needed doing. It was a big job so I settled on just doing the photo boxes that were collecting dust on the shelves.

About half an hour later I came across a box of baby photos.

There were hundreds if not a thousand in there. There were even pictures of Jasper and Rosalie as babies. In one of them Rosalie was attempting to pull Emmett hair.

I laughed it was the sort of thing she still might do today.

As I started to go thought them I noticed one common denominator between the collection. None of them were of me. I kept searching for them thinking that there might be some more but with no luck.

Then finally in the last ten or so pictures I found one, it was a picture of me my mother and my father. My mom was holding me, smiling and laughing as I tried to pull my dads hair.

My dad was looking at me with a smile etched into his face. But what was most surprising about the picture was the label on the back that stated in my mother's elaborate hand writing ._Edward's first day_.

I blinked and read it again trying to interpret the meaning. The words seemed to be engraved on my eye and no matter how hard I tried it wouldn't go away. This wasn't an accident or a mistake this was a planted lie.

I could hear the voice of my mother and father. All the times they had told me against lying. Telling us all it was a bad thing and yet now they were the biggest traitors of them all.

I walked down the corridor to my fathers study to an onlooker I would have looked drunk and in a way I was. Drunk on emotions. Everything I had almost ever known was perpetrated by this lie.

As I entered the study a prayed for a glimmer of hope, maybe it was a mix up; maybe my mother had labelled it wrong. But deep inside my chest I knew I was just trying to cling to a small piece of the lie that knew was probably the truth.

I opened the desk draw that contained all of the important documents. Inside were seven birth certificates one-marriage certificate. But at the bottom lay one adoption certificate and papers.

This confirmation sent another spear thought my heart. But I was the truth, which needed confronting.

Tears' that had gone unnoticed before spilled down my cheeks like raindrops on a window. I picked up the phone and dialled the number of the man who I had all thought of as my father. He picked up on the third ring "Edward" his voice rang with controlled surprise "Is everything alright. Is Tanya there yet, she was awfully fast."

My voice shook as I told him that I needed to speak to them all now and that they would have to turn around. He started to protest but I slammed the phone down on him.

More tear came into my eyes. I crawled up to my room.

Just waiting for the world to collapse about me.

Review … pretty please with Edward on top


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer (the genius that she is) owns it all **evil sneer**

Chapter 2 – Explanations

An hour later I was still curled up in a pathetic ball on my bed. My eyes were now red and puffy from the countless tears I had shed in the past hour. I dragged myself limply down the stairs, the bottom of my stomach hollowing out with every step.

My brother and sister were standing in the kitchen Emmett was leaning and Rosalie was sitting on the granite island. In the corner of the kitchen Jasper was pouring drinks and Alice was pulling food out of cupboards and raiding the fridge to find food for us all.

Only Emmett looked up as I walked in. The other three studious continued doing their jobs; which in Rosalie's case appeared to be holding Emmett back. Emmett looked like and angry bulls… with a case of severe case of sunburn. His face was the sort red you get after eating a chilli pepper, blazing fire engine red.

He walked over grabbing me by the collar of my button down. "What the hell is going on Edward?" his voice sounded like a chainsaw.

I said nothing; this only poured petrol on the fire.

" We get half way to Alaska … we were in Canada for cryin' out loud and you just decide to drag us back home for WHAT!!" he voice thundered out across the kitchen.

Silently I handed to him all of the things I had found out in the space of one evening. As he looked through them the shock covered his face like a cloud covering the moon.

The others attempted to read over Emmett's shoulder. You could tell went each of them realised what was going on.

Alice stood stock still, a feet never achieved by her before.

Jaspers eye expanded to at least twice their normal size and his eyebrows seemed to disappear into his hair.

Rosalie did a double take. Emmett, like Alice remained still not moving a muscle.

I too was still.

Just waiting for a reaction.

Then the door slammed shut. Inside came my now ex-parents and my girlfriend, Tanya.

Tanya, she looked like someone had poured a bucket of ice over her head.

Her makeup was running in tracks down her face, her hair that I suppose had once been neatly straightened was now a mass of fizz that stuck out in all directions, the word I guess would be afro but it was a bit more than that.

Carlisle and Esme both wore similar expression of unhappiness and worry. "Edward how could you?" asked Esme the classic mommy concern colouring her voice. Emmett stepped in front "Esme, Carlisle what the hell is going on?"

All hell broke lose.

Everyone was screaming at each other Tanya was yelling at me and I was yelling at my parents. Alice and Emmett were yelling at my and Jasper were telling Tanya to lay off me.

Esme and Carlisle took it all in silence sitting at the kitchen table holding hands and not saying a word. It just got worse the more we shouted the guiltier they looked.

Part of me, the vindictive hating part thought that they deserved it, to fell the pain and the anguish of lies.

Another part want to run to my mother hug her, tell them both it doesn't matter, that I am still their boy who never got lower than an A since middle school.

But I couldn't and it was killing me. Around eleven or twelve everyone's voices wore thin and my family turned in.

You could see Emmett and Alice give Carlisle and Esme evil eyes, even across the hallway. Rosalie and Jasper looked on impassively.

I had been lying awake for five hours and it was now four thirty in the morning in the morning. I pulled out the portfolio that contained the little my parents knew about my birth parents.

It had lain untouched until now. I felt I had had enough trauma for one night.

Inside the folder was a picture of two people they looked about eighteen or nineteen in the photo. The woman or girl had long black hair held back by a sort of headband made out of leather covered in badge with the peace sign and "Stop animal Testing" written on them.

Her clothes were a simple black vest and knee-length shorts. The guy in the picture had his arms slung casually around the woman's shoulders.

He was dressed in a wifebeter and same slacks that Alice would have never have let me out of the house in, but apart from that he didn't look much different from me.

He had the same untameable hair and glittery green eyes.

Unthinkingly I started to trace round the faces.

They were sitting on an old ford in the middle of a desert looking at the sunset.

They looked young and wild like; there were birds flying in the sky, with no limits.

As much I thought about it I couldn't be angry with them.

They had been barely older than me; they had just wanted to carry on like nine months hadn't happened. I could forgive them for that. I turned the picture over.

On the back in scratchy barely legible biro were the words 'Edward and Lizzie, South Carolina 1991'. The only other thing in the portfolio was a sheet of paper with an address in Arizona on it.

It took me three days to decide to go to Arizona, I hid out in my room going down for food at two, three o'clock in the morning. Hiding, like the coward I was. On the third I got and decided to go and not look back. I needed to be free like my parents had been.

I needed to fly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry it's a little short but the next chapter is a longen' so Please just wait. **

**I don't own any of it *sobs* I love them…. So much **

**. **

Chapter 3 – Sunsets in the Desert

The drive to Queens Gate Seattle was long and hard, but I gave me time to reflect on what I had found.

No matter which way I put it Carlisle and Esme were always guilty, that hurt.

They kept something like this, something that changed every thing I knew to themselves.

I tried to put myself in their position but nothing work they already had a son and daughter so why would they be looking for another one.

It didn't make sense and until I spoke to them again, it never would.

The nights on my journey were cold and still, the days long and dusty.

I woke up early every morning at five-thirty I slept either in the back of the Volvo or on the ground when the heat became too oppressive.

Whenever I came to a river I would jump in to clean of all the sweat and dirt that piled up from days of driving.

After a day and a night of continuous calls and texts from every family member I shoved my blackberry in to the glove compartment and hoped never to hear it again.

Food on the road was terrible consisting of Macdonald and any thing I could find in the local Wal-Mart, not good.

After a week of driving, getting lost and driving again I found the right house I sat looking at it for a long time before I walk up to the door.

The house was in a fairly nice part of Seattle, it was a one-floor bungalow but looked clean and tidy and garden was well kept.

I knocked on the door to the house a couple of second later a woman… no my mother could be heard calling "wait a moment." and pushing the bolt across.

The door slid open to revel the face that had been haunting my every wakening moment and every sleeping dream.

The face of my mother

Her face had stood well against the passage of time only a worry line on her head showed any true signs of ageing.

As she looked at me her eyes filled with tears. "Edward…" she asked my voice was stuck; all I could do was nod.

She rushed forward pulling me into her arms, both our eyes clouded with the shadows of tears. We went inside the living room.

We talked for hours about everything that had happened

. I found out so many things: my father was dead from a mining accident, Carlisle and Esme had given birth to a still-born baby a couple off days before my birth and how they had beg and cajoled my mother into giving me up.

Telling her that she couldn't take care of me and that I would be better off with them.

My hate for them increased when she told me how they had practically ripped me away from her only two hours after my birth.

I told her about my life, all of its ups and downs.

I told her about Alice, Emmett and their stories.

As we talked we watched the sun falling over the dessert.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Yeah well not mine Stephanie Meyers... neh**

Chapter 4 – You Found Me

The days after I first met my mother were boring to the point of agony.

She worked full time at a travel agency to pay for the house mortgage. I spent most of my day wondering round the place, that under other circumstances I would have called home.

The homes around the area Elizabeth lived were all the same, none descript bungalows with the occasional coloured shutters. On the third day of just wondering about the city I saw a house completely different to all the others.

The walls of the bungalow were painted a bright yellow. The garden was full of bright flowers in interesting patterns and large shady trees covered children abandoned toys.

Climbing ivy wrapped around the wooden garage supports. The shutters were painted a tasteful light blue. Painted wooden butterflies hung on the rose trellises, they were painted bright red and multiples of patterns.

It looked like a place I used I use to know.

A place where prayers were answered, dreams came true and the sun shone everyday.

I stared at the house for a long time taking in the details, memorizing every corner. I walk on in to the humid air as I rounded the corner I  
found a café amusingly titled Last Chance.

I dragged myself inside to the stench of cheap coffee and slightly off cakes.

The cafe its' self wasclean and brightly colored with lime green walls and red booths shaped around see through tables. I dragged my self in the booth furthest from the bar near the window looking out onto the main strip.

Across from me, as near to the bar as they could get to the bar was a group of Native  
American teenager's though some looked like they might be in the early  
twenties the was 10 of them with long arms and leg crammed in to a tiny  
booth meant for about 4 people.

A girl with long brown hair that fell just below her waist went to serve them, I snickered, you could practically see the hormone bouncing off them. The waitress serving them suddenly tucked a piece of hair behind her head.

Suddenly like a jolt of electricity surging through me, I felt magically and strangely connected to this girl.

I just stared at her.

Her eyes were the color of melting cinnamon and brown sugar, her skin was whiter than pale snow, but soft and warm instead of ice cold.

A soft rosy brush colored her cheeks as she talked to the boy's slowly began to seep down her neck. One of the boys who looked about 18 slid his arms around her waist.

I could see even from 3 meters away her back stiffening. I wanted to run and pull her away from what ever was making her scared.

But I stayed put.

The brown-eyed angel gently disentangled her self from the arms around her and headed over to my table. "Sorry I took a while" She told me as she grabbed a notebook out of her pocket.

She wrinkled her nose for a second and a wave of slightly bitter sadness washed over her face. "Is everything alright?" I asked.

She smiled at me though it was still full of sadness.

I wanted to kill or violate anything that could cause her such sadness, I wanted to remove any trace of bitterness from her face

"It's fine Jake means well he; just doesn't know when to stop" She told me.

"Well in that case …" I answered "can I have a coffee and a Danish pastry please" I ansered.

I looked at her in what I hoped was a sympathetic way, she returned my look with a genuine smile and the affect on her face was incredible, it was like the sun coming out on a cloudy day.

She was transfixing and utterly beautiful. I spent the next half an hour admiring her from every possible angle. Ten minuets before the café shut I stepped out into the Seattle sunset.

A couple of blocks away from Elizabeth's house I still couldn't shack the feeling of something watching me.

Then I herd a familiar voice calling my name.

Carlisle.

He ran down 64th street. I smirked; he looked terrible his hair was matted and greasy.

His normally immaculate Paul Smith suit was crumpled and ruffled, a new one for Carlisle, I mean hell the guy even ironed his hospital scrubs.

"Son, Edward please comeback... no ones been able to get a nights sleep since you left."

My voice sounded cracked and dehydrated waves of guilt and pain washed over me.

I knew that I would have caused them pain but hearing someone so affected by it and who sound so upset and terrified by the memories brought it all home.

" Edward please can you just listen … Alice and Esme they spent a least a day and a half crying. Emmett, he won't even pick up a magazine or gaming control. Edward it's like the center of our world has been cut out, please we need you back."

His eyes that had looked slightly mad before clouded with unshed tears.

I all most broke then told him I would go and make everything better.

Tell them all that I forgave them and beg them for forgiveness myself.

But the next words stopped all of those thoughts.

"Lets go Edward, this hellhole has nothing to offer you. Your place is with us. Your family Edward; lets go." His voice seemed confidant of victory

"How can you say that Carlisle all your doing is judging huh. I mean your quite good at that." My voice was harsh and I could see it affected him deeply, his face turned as gray as the rain clouds gathering behind him

"…Edward we need to talk about this, as a family me and Esme both realize it was wrong not to have told you about … your adoption but come back we will explain it all." The pain was there again, evident in his eyes.

"Carlisle I came here to figure out who I am. I haven't done it yet so just go. I don't needed to save you; you need to save yourselves." I turned away tears gradually pooling in my eyes.

"Fine, I'll leave" his voiced sounded distant, unnatural like it had been preprogrammed.

I nodded afraid to speak in case my throat became tensed with tears. I heard him walk away and allowed the tears to begin to fall.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I whipped round my hand tense.

It was him, his face looked victorious. I couldn't take it any more I slammed my fist around into his smug angel-like face.

I heard a crack and almost as if it was disconnected from my body a stab of pain shot though my hand.

Carlisle looked at me shock crashing over his eyes like a wave in the sea fast and sudden.

I watched almost as if it was in an old time movie, Carlisle stumbling down the street one hand clutched to his face, the car pulling out and crossing haphazardly over towards the freeway.

I began to laugh but the laughter died in my throat. I had just thrown away my stable future the one with a white picket fence and 2.6 children. I was scared.

I was in the unknown now.

The pooled tears began to flow down my cheeks and along my neck.

I stumbled forward walking along the street tiring to get away from all of the destruction I had caused.

Then I saw the yellow house, the reminder of all the places I had been in the place I had gone to.

It was too mush my sobs began to echo violently off the street corners.

Tears were running down my cheeks.

Then I felt two small arms encase my waist and the smell of strawberries assaulted my nose.

A head of brunette hair slid its way into my arms, I could hear her broken sobs, I looked down at the face, it was the girl from the café.

The murderous desire to find what was causing the fallen angel to cry overwhelmed me for a second.

Then I realized what she needed at that moment was comfort, comfort that I could give.

So I held in street listening to her tortured sob and allowing mine to rack my body.

As we cried the heavens open, weeping with us.

**Pretty Plese the buttens just there.... :-)**


End file.
